Various types of portable chairs with cooling pockets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a portable chair with heat exchange pockets that includes a pair of pockets disposed on the rear side of a chair back section, into which pockets a plurality of extant ice packs, or heating packs, may be inserted to exchange heat with the person sitting in the chair.